


The perfect plan

by Yurichi



Series: Undertale Oneshots~ [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bad Puns, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Monster Heat, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Okay one bad pun xD, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Skeleton Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurichi/pseuds/Yurichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month ago Sans, the sweet innocent cinnamon roll, figured out that you have feelings for his brother. He told you he has the perfect plan how the two of you get together, but nothing more happend.</p><p>But now Papyrus is ill, and you're supposed to take care of him.</p><p>...</p><p>Scratch "innocent" from the list!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect plan

**Author's Note:**

> I was on the way to a convention in my Sans cosplay and than I wrote that in the train.
> 
> The new chapter for my other story was only on my computer and I really wanted to write something. 
> 
> English is not my first language and this is the first time I wrote smut. I really want more US!Papyrus x Reader Storys so here..yeah xD I hope it is not that bad :'D

For about 3 month now you live in the underground together with the two skelebros. When you'd fallen down you stayed for maybe one week in Asgores house, a really nice goat monster who is since the first meeting like a father for you.  
But this one week was enough to see everything in the ruins and you'd want to see more than that.  
He was pretty sad about your decision, but in the end he let you go with some tears and the promise to call sometimes with the phone he gave you.

After leaving the ruins and walking outside in the snow it last not long until you meet a new monster: Papyrus, a calm and funny guy who cares so much about his brother Sans, the little cinnamon roll, and you love his company and that he can always make you laugh with his bad puns.  
Sans, the great like he calls himself, wants to be a royal guards man and have to capture a human for this. At the beginning you was a little bit nervous of that fact, but Papyrus tolds you that he would never really harm someone and so you go on. In the end of Snowdin, a little and beautiful town in which the two brothers live, Sans fights against you. It was really exhaustion but somehow you managed to win. (You're sure that you had seen Papyrus near the fight and helped you out somehow.)

To make Sans happy again, because he was down of ground on the fact that he hadn't captured you, you make sure he knows that you would love to be his friend and that you really enjoyed the puzzles on your way to Snowdin and that you would love more of his spaghetti. (Okay that was a little lie, you don't now how you can eat his spaghetti without getting a food poisoning)

The two brothers offered you to stay on their couch as long as you want so you can full recover from your little injurys from the fight and of course you accepped. 

And after you recovered you didn't want to leave because you love Snowdin and all the kind monsters, you love solving Sans puzzels and you love to go to Muffet's with Papyrus. Yeah Papyrus...

This was the problem. After the first weeks you start liking the tall and lazy skeleton a bit more than you should like a friend. But he was always so sweet. He means it when he say that Sans is the coolest, you can see it on the caring and proud look he have, how he read him everyday a goodnight story, how he can always lighten the mood with his puns when you had a bad day and that you know you can always count on him.

Sans was really a little innocent sweetheart, and after maybe two month, when you had more and more problems to ignore the feelings, he asked if you were okay because sometimes you change colours. You were lucky that when he asked Papyrus wasn't at home, so you have some time to explain your situation to him without problems.

"Look you change colour again! I'm pretty sure that this is not normal!"

"Geez Sans keep calm okay? I-I'm only blushing a little, that is pretty normal for humans."

"Wowzers humans do this too? Papyrus and I do this blushing thing when something is embarrassing for us for example, but we're not red than! It's like the colour from our magic!"

Oh, so sometimes when you praise Sans spaghetti he was blushing blue? You always though that it was just your imagination.

"Heh that's pretty cool. Now you know that I'm okay, so don't worry."

"Of course I, the great Sans, is always cool!  
But then, why are you blushing so often in the last time? Is there something you're ashamed of?"

"Ähm I-I uhmmm..."

"OH NO! DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG? "

"What? Nooo its just that I ....I"

"Please Human tell me, did something happend to you?"

"Its uuuhm Papyrus, I ... " You're sure you look like a tomato now.

"Wait...Say, do you want him as your "datemate"?"  
He'd ask with little stars in his eyesockets.

"I think...yeah you can say so ...?"

"WOWZERS you have to tell him!"

"What?? I'm not even sure if he likes me and ...and likes humans in general in a way like this..."

"Hmm I understand but worry not, dear human friend, because I, the great Sans, will figure out a perfect plan for your situation!! Myehehe"

And then he ran into his room.

And now, one month later, it seems like he had found this perfect plan, and you have no idea what it is.

The only thing you know is that Sans go with you out to the forest and that Papyrus didn't went to work today. You're worried, even if he is lazy and sleep often at his sentry station, he went every day to work. Sans told you after some hours that he is ill or something and that he needs some more sleep. In the evening you two return to the skeletons house and Sans just opens the door and say something like, "I have to go to Alphys and train with her, please make sure that Papyrus is okay. Don't wait for me, I stay overnight!" Again he runs off without a chance for you to say something about it.

You sigh and enter the house, there is nothing else you can do after all.  
Is that his great plan? To be near him 'cause he is sick? You don't know anything about monster sickness and less about what a monster needs in this situation. 

After another sigh you make your way upstairs to check if Papyrus is okay. Lightly knocking on his door you wait and listen if you can hear anything from inside. Some heavy pants fills the silence and than you hear his voice, husky and deeper than normal.  
You're glad that the door is still closed, because you shudder lightly and blushed a bit.  
"Sa-ans?" 

"Uhh no, Sans went to Alphys and he said that he comes back tomorrow."

"Uu-uhh why are you here? Sans told me that he will leave with you!"

"Sorry, he said I should help you when you need anything, so-"

"HE SAID WHAT?"

Why was he so mad? Is it really that bad that you're here?  
You hear some more heavy pants from behind the door and then it opens a crack.  
The room was completely dark so you can't see much of Papyrus, but it seems like he's sweating and he's out of breath.

"Sorry if you don't want me here, but can I do something for you? You don't look so good.."

"NO!"

You jump a little from this clear answer and it hurts, you didn't know that it was such a big deal that you stay here. Did he just let you stayed here because you're a friend of Sans?

"Sorry but can you sleep at the Inn tonight? I'll give you the money"

Great, now you have tears in your eyes.

"Haha no it's okay, I will leave, sorry for bothering you," You choke out and turn on your heels and run down the stairs, so he can't see how your tears fall. 

When you run out off the door you can hear some attempts from Papyrus to don't run away like that, but it's not like you can change your feelings or how much it hurts that he don't even want you in the house. You ran past the Inn, into the snowy forest without an exactly goal, until you stand in front of the huge stone door from the ruins.  
You lean against it, slid down to the ground and start crying while hugging yourself.

Why was he acting so strange? Has it something to do with his illness? But even then, it hurts anyway. How much do you like him actually?  
Fishing your phone out of your jacket you start calling the only one who will understand you.

*Ring*

"Greetings my child, how are you? Im glad that you call me," the warm and welcoming voice says.

"D-dad?" You sobb. "Can I talk a little bit with you, I'm not feeling so great.."

"Oh dear child, what happend? How can I help you?"

"Just talk with me about anything, how are you? I don't want to talk about what happend, I just don't want to think about it anymore.."

"Okay, I totally understand, but you know you can talk to me about everything you want, I'll never jugde you!"

"Thank you dad."

For the next hour or so you talk to Asgore, listening how he and the other monsters in the ruins has been.

To talk about something else was a great help and you feel a little bit better, so you start walking back to Snowdin and when you're back you say your goodbye to him. Only to realize that your money was still in the skelebros house. 

Great. Okay walk in, take the money and leave again as fast as you can. The last thing you need is Papyrus seeing your tearstained face.

As quiet as possible you open the front door a bit and walk to the couch to see if your purse is on it.  
But you froze when you hear Papyrus door opens.

"Hey kiddo are you back?"  
Wow, you have so much luck today.

To see him in the light you realized that he's really don't feeling well.

He wear instead of his normal hoodie and sweatpants just a orange t-shirt and black boxers. His face is flushed and you can see that he didn't slept so well.  
Looks like he has a really bad time. 

He goes down the stairs, panting still heavy.

"You're back."

You grint your teeth. Nice, that is everything he has to say?

"Sorry to disturb you, I forgot my purse," you snapped.

He huffed. "Kid, it's not like that.."

"Than tell me how it is!" Tears streaming down your face again, but you no longer care about that. He can see what he do to you.

"Sans didn't tell you whats up exactly?" 

A disbelieving expression appears on his face. 

"Seems like he hadn't!"

"Why he should do something like that?! He knows that I'm...geez it doesn't matter now..Just leave already."

"You're such a JERK Papyrus!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHATS UP!"

"BECAUSE NOBODY TELLS ME WHATS UP! ...I...I thought we were friends... but it seems like I was wrong..." 

He stepps towards you, grab your wrist and pulls you closer. 

"Why are you say something like that? You know it's not true!" He looks angry but also hurt.

"Then why is it such a big deal that I am here?"

You try to pull away but his grip is very tight. Instead you try to push him with your free hand against his ribcage away and....

 

He moaned?!

 

Papyrus let go of your wrist, completely orange in his face and totally embarrassed.

"Did you just..."

Heavy panting. "I told you to leave, I'm ....in heat."

He looks to the ground, his bare feeds are pretty interesting now.

"Heat?" You asked with an little to high pitched voice. "Like an animal?"

"It happened to monsters from time to time, so Sans told me that he will leave with you, so I don't get why he brought you back!"

Did you say Sans is innocent? No, screw that, this was everything but not innocent.

"Uhh yeah....haha... So then I should go ...uh see you then?" You step back, only wanting to leave now.

"Wait you KNOW why he is doing this?"  
Again he comes closer and pins you against the wall, hands besides your head. 

"Why does he do this to me?!"

You can't think straight right now, he is so close.  
Blushing madly you stutter out.

"Uh-uhm...Be-because.."

He comes closer, face inches away from yours and looks so mad but also so ...needy.

And before he can speak again you grab his shirt and pull him to you, pressing your lips against his teeth. Startled at the first moment he jumps a bit but don't pull away.  
After a moment, when your brain starts working again, you let go of him, look up at him in his wide and disbelieving eyesockets and you don't know why you did this either.

"Ohh...oh my, sorry, I ..I don't know why ..sorry!.."

When you try to run away again, he grab your shoulders and holds you in place.

Now he is the one who pulls you against him, pressing his teeth against your soft lips. 

Pressing your whole body against him, a little moan escape his mouth. One of his hands is on your cheek and the other one on your lower back, which is wandering down to your ass to grab it gently.  
Now it's your turn to moan.

You don't know how long you stand there like that, but after some time there is a wet feeling against your lips.  
Without an second tought you opens willingly your mouth and welcome it. A tongue, warm and wetter than a human one, fight against yours. Don't questioned it in this situation, in the end it's always magic anyway, you're humming happily.

His body is hot, and you get this feeling in you're core, which told you that you want more then just kisses and for sure, Papyrus wants the same, but you're not sure if this desire only due to his heat. 

After some moments he break the kiss, pants heavily and looks you in the eyes.

"Geez kid, you don't know what you're doing to me... But you ...you know what it would mean to stay here now, right? So you can think about what would happend, I...I can't hold back..."

You shuddered, when you hear this desperate words and feel his hot breath in your neck.

"We...should go to your room..."

He pushes you in the direction of the wall again, but before you hit it you feel a strange feeling and then fall down on his bed. He leans down and bite down on your neck, but so gently that you feel only satisfaction rather than any pain. At the same time he moves his hips against your crouch.  
While both of you started moaning again you leans forward and lick on his collarbone and scratch with your nails lightly at his neck.  
His moans get louder and his trusts are getting stronger. For more contact you cross your legs behind his hips and your second hand wander under his shirt to touch his rips. Papyrus trails his hands down your sites and under your hoodie up again and knet your breasts. 

"Ha-haa...sooo soft!" 

"Pa-papyrus..It's so good!"

After some more thrusts you can feel a bulge in his shorts.

"He..he I thought maybe this is the right thing for you..."

You look down to his shorts, where you can see a orange glow.

Without hesitation you pull it down to find a orange glowing dick. Full of fastination you grab his new member and pump it a little.

Losing slowly his control he grab your breasts harder and bite your neck stronger, bring you to moan louder. 

Then he let go, grab your shirt and pull it abouve your head, you help him because he's not really concentrated in the moment. One of his hands wander down in your pants and the other hand fight with your bra. With that you can't really help him because now you're distracted by a boney hand which is teasing your folds.

After finally get rid of your bra one of his cool and smooth fingers enters you, curling around and explore you inside. After a short time the second and the third follow and he pumps them in and out. Your head fall back in your neck und you grab with one hand his rips and the other one his spine. Both of you moan loadly but after a short moment it is not enough satifitation.

"More pleaseee, Papyrus!"

"Heh pretty eager, huh?" he huffs.

And witouth to waste a next second he turns you around, grab your hips and pull them, so you're on your knees and arms. His hands are again on your hips and places his cock at your entrance. 

Before he can ask if you were okay you thrust back against him, a shaky moan escape both of you and this is enough permission for him. 

No holding back anymore, the heat is too much, he thrust into you, fast and hard. 

"So soft and wet...you're sure like that"

You wiggle eagerly your hips to show him that you're ready for more. 

Seems like he is as eager as you, because he already pull out to thrust again hard inside you. And again.

You can't think straight anymore, only enjoying how he slams you in his bed, using one of his hands to play with your clit and leaning forward and hold him with the other hand besides your head. You just grabbing the sheets moaning out load his name and how good it feels.

It sounds like he praise you how beautiful you are, and how much he loves doing this, but you're not completly sure, too distracted by this amazing feeling. 

"Pap-I'm close!" 

"Then...come!"

Thrusting a few times more strong into you, you moan his name without worrying how loud you are when you come.

Whit some thrust more he ride you through your orgasm and coming soon, too.

You feel how his cock vanished inside of you and he falls besides you on the bed and pulls you close. 

Your head is on his ripcage and your arms around him, both of you lie in an comfortable silence and come down from your high. 

After some time Papyrus "kiss" your forehead and whisper an husky ,"thank you".

Holding him tighter and your head still on his ripcage your voice is muffled when you speak.

"You're welcome but...what does it mean to you?

Confused he looked down to you. "I don't understand."

"I mean, all this here, was it only because you're in heat or ..."

"I **patella** the truth, I would love doing this with you again, when I'm not in heat anymore."

And then he grab your face and kiss you gently and full of love, and after a while you two fell in a deep sleep and the last thing you think is, that you have to admit, that Sans plan was really pretty good.


End file.
